1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a PCB laminated structure capable of transmitting signals through an interposer assembly between substrates laminated on the top and bottom, and a mobile terminal including the same.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
A mobile terminal allows implementation in the form of a multimedia player with multiple functions such as capturing still or moving images, playing music or video files, gaming, receiving broadcast, and the like, using various types of electronic components provided inside a terminal body.
A main circuit board on which various electronic devices are mounted is provided inside the mobile terminal. The main circuit board is typically fabricated using a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) substrate. The circuit board typically has a structure in which a conductive layer made of a conductive material and a dielectric layer made of an insulating material are alternately laminated.
As multimedia functions in the mobile terminal are extended, an antenna capable of transmitting and receiving radio signals in various frequency bands is included therein, and the antenna is mounted on a circuit board and connected to a wireless communication unit to transmit and receive frequency signals to perform the role of transmitting and receiving radio signals.
In recent years, a PCB laminated structure having a structure in which a plurality of circuit boards are laminated is formed to implement a communication antenna device in 5G mobile terminals. In order to transmit electronic signals between the laminated circuit boards, an interposer assembly is disposed therebetween. Since a high frequency band is used as communication signals in the 5G mobile terminal, there is a problem in that an interference phenomenon such as parasitic resonance occurs in frequency response characteristics due to communication signals generated by various electronic devices located between the laminated circuit boards to deteriorate communication quality.